


イギリス 401号室

by Aikiai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Hetalia, Other, USUK - Freeform, i cant write fanfics, room 401
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai
Summary: England finds himself in the hazy hospital and decides to follow his gut feelings.He ends up in room 401.





	イギリス 401号室

Raining.  
It was raining again.

England was standing in a hallway of the hospital again,he listened to the raindrops as men and women rushed past him,pushing in a patient hidden under a bloody white cotton blanket.  
As Arthur turned to watch where the patient was wheeled into he noticed the hair color and the small ahoge like flick of hair ,The Island Of Nantucket. Arthur felt his eyes start to water as he thought about what happened to the patient but he tore his eyes away from him and started walking down the hallway,walking slowly,feeling something wrap around his ankles,sliding up his legs,twirling around his chest and arms to his neck ,then starting to squeeze.

He continued to walk until he felt the grip loosen as he reached a certain 2 rooms,he looked at the 2 doors. room 202 and room 401.  
Room 202 ,a white door with a black tile with the room number on it,glued onto the door.  
Room 401,a white door with a black tile with the room number on it,glued onto the door.  
The blond country reached into his bottom pockets,finding a ticket there suddenly,he pulled it out of his pocket and read it  
'Room 401.'  
England kept his breathing even, despite being surprised. He slipped the ticket into the lock and opened the door,instantly being hit with the smell of new paint and something akin to rotting flesh,but he stepped in and switched on the light,closing the door behind him.

Inside the room the walls are painted with green, the floor is painted with white,there was also a small white bed with a brown bedside table and finally a small window. It looked comfortable but definently didnt make England feel comfortable.  
Something was inside the room,England knew that straight away,anyone should be able to tell something was in there,if you couldnt, then, you would regret it.

England knew he should leave,but,there was something that could only be described as a overwhelming sadness in the air, drawing him in and holding him in place. The felling was oddly calming, so England sat on the bed and closed his eyes, resting them for a minute then opening them, as he did so he noticed a small curled up creature in the corner of the room.  
It looked human, maybe it was human. but was it dead? or alive?

England got up and walked to it, the closer he got the louder the sobbing (that he only just noticed) got louder, that meant they were alive. did he break into an occupied room? No, no he knew that they weren't actually alive.  
"Hello?" he whispered as the creature looked at him, its eyes weren't white but black and it had circle within circle pupils, it was rather scary. "who are you?" England asked, only to receive no answer, so he offered a hand to them, which they took and stood.

That's when England decided to take in details, the creature was certainly a human ghost. they had a very ,very pale,almost milk white complexion ,green-ish blue hair with the right creepy eye covered and a long ponytail on the left side with a red hairband holding it up, they were wearing a yellow-ish kimono ,lightly done up with rope ,a green-ish blue skirt and long black socks.  
"you're scared"  
"I'm not alive , I'm not a girl,please..don't tou--"  
"I'm not some pervert." England growled lightly, with a soft glare, no threat behind it, only a promise. the look soothed the spirit and they instantly looked less afraid, standing up a little straighter.  
"what is your name?" the spirit asked "and how come you can see me?"  
England smiled, and sat back on the bed, patting beside him so the spirit could sit .  
"i see a lot of things, my name..is Arthur Kirkland, but you can just call me England"  
"oh..you're a country? I've heard about you ..guys"  
England chuckled lightly , surprised.  
"what is your name?"  
the spirit looked away from England, as if thinking before turning back to England with a smile,  
"my name is 'Hiosto Nesuhat Muki' ,very strange i know"  
"i like it, its a nice name...Hiosto" he smiled back and sighed "so how did you end up here?" 

Hiosto's smile disappeared "i can show you" the spirit said darkly,putting a hand over England's eyes.


End file.
